


When Universes Align

by Tricochet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Crossover Lucy/Linda, F/F, Lucinda? LanePark? ParkLane?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: When Lucy is assigned to Earth-1, she's expecting to be stuck in a miserable military camp, not a nice city. She certainly didn't know that the people of the city will become her friends -or even more.





	1. Chapter 1

“What?” Lucy demands. “I'm being transferred? I just got promoted!”

“Promoted to a more important job, which unfortunately means you'll be moving,” the General says. “This is what it means to be in the service.”

Lucy glares at him with all the audacity she can get away with.

“Okay. What's my mission?”

 

 

Lucy groans as she plops onto Kara’s couch for their weekly social night. Kara introduces her new friend Lena, and Lucy wonders if that's why she ended it with James. Lena is gorgeous. James seems to be doing okay, though. He waves at her and smiles from his position cuddled next to Winn.

Alex sits next to her and starts talking about a policewoman she'd just met. Lucy doesn't quite follow everything she says, but smiles anyway.

“So how's your week been?” Alex asks after a while.

“I'm moving away,” Lucy admits.

Everyone quiets.

“You're going back to Metropolis?” Kara says.

“No. I've been reassigned to somewhere called Central City.”

“Where's that?” James asks.

Kara answers. “It's in a parallel universe called Earth-1. Oh, Luce, I'm gonna miss you.”

Lucy smiles. “I'm supposed to get information about their world and military, but my dad actually just wants me gone for a while.”

Winn hugs her. She doesn't really need it, but it makes her feel better.

Lucy can tell that Lena doesn't really know how to react know how to react, but Lena approaches her and wishes her luck anyway. Lucy sees why Kara is drooling.

Alex grins sadly and pours her a drink.

As she sits with her friends, Lucy wonders if maybe she'll expand her horizon more on Earth-1 and meet new friends like she had in National City.

 

 

Lucy packs light and puts on her uniform at the DEO. She has followed standard pre-portaling protocol like she was instructed to do. She didn't understand quite why she couldn't eat candy or use pens for two days before the travel, but she’ll be okay.

When they see her. James waves and her father frowns. “He’s late,” the General complains. 

James whispers to Lucy. “Actually, his clocks are early. I just wanted to make him wait a little longer.”

She laughs. “Good.”

A swirling portal appears and a dark-haired man steps through into the DEO facility.

The man offers his hand and the General pushes Lucy out of the way to stand near him.

“You're late,” he complains.

“Dad, you're early,” Lucy says.

“Hey, I'm Cisco, code name Vibe," the man says, ignoring the General. "Uh, I heard you're coming to visit us for a while.”

“That's right. I'm Lucy Lane.”

Cisco smiles and Lucy hugs her friends goodbye. She swears Alex is crying.

“Oh, and, uh, I made these,” Cisco says, holding some gadgets that remind Lucy of flip phones. “You can communicate across universes with these babies. So, call us if you need anything or want to talk to Lucy. Is that it?”

“I believe that will be all,” the General says, refusing Cisco's offered communicator. Winn starts examining one of the devices and produces a screwdriver from seemingly nowhere and starts prying it open.

“Hey,” Cisco objects. “Don't make me watch this.”

Winn apologizes and sets it down. Cisco smiles again.

Lucy picks up her suitcase and follows Cisco through the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy feels very strange as she passes through the portal. She keeps her grip on her suitcase. A substance she can't quite feel swirls around her until her feet land on the ground. 

“Hi!” Cisco says, and Lucy becomes aware that she's in a large room with several people. Cisco starts introducing them-Barry, the one who keeps bolting off with a trail of lightning and Cisco speaks especially fondly of, two men engaged in some kind of fashion war over one’s hat and the other’s boots called Julian and Hartley, and Caitlin, who pushes Lucy into a chair and checks her blood pressure before Barry even finishes saying her name. The gorgeous dark-skinned woman's name is Iris, who hugs Lucy and pats her arm. Joe is Iris’s father and the other man who keeps running faster than Lucy’s eyes can follow is her younger brother Wally. An older man frowns at her and Cisco tells her to not mind Harry. His daughter is much more pleasant, with blonde hair and wide cheeks. 

Iris chatters to Lucy about her life, and Lucy responds genuinely happily.

“So where are you going to live?” Iris asks.

“I don't know,” Lucy says. “Apparently the military has arranged something.”

“Okay, well, if you need to crash somewhere, I know a few places. What exactly is your mission here?”

“I'm supposed to study the history and military of this America in case it poses a threat or we can learn from it.”

“Poses a threat? You're supposed to assess if you should bomb your own country?”

“I don't think this universe is any more threatening than my own.”

“Okay. It has its ups and downs, but it's not bad here.”

“Could you tell me about the military climate here?”

“I don't know much about that, but I work at a newspaper. There's probably lots of articles there.”

Lucy starts by comparing the ancient histories. As far as she can tell, differences start happening sometime in the late 1900s when technology starts blowing up. 

One of the main differences is the total absence of extraterrestrials. There's no Supergirl, no Martian Manhunter, and no irritating Daxamites. Lucy's glad about that one. She looks up at the daylight sky and wonders if Krypton is still up there somewhere.

Lucy doesn't find a counterpart for herself there. No version of Winn or James is around either. She wonders if their parents or someone had been killed on this Earth where an alien had saved them on the other. She also wishes that she'd met a different universe version of Iris, preferably one who was available. 

Another difference is the technology. Cisco explains to Lucy some of the things there. She doesn't understand the particle accelerator thing or whatever Cisco calls the Speedforce. She explains the containment system the DEO has and Cisco laughs and shows her the pipeline. 

“We’re not exactly government-funded,” he says. Lucy makes a note to see if she can get them more money.

Iris takes her to her newspaper job. Her boss immediately descends on her with a new assignment about to write about the clock economy. Iris smiles at Lucy and introduces her to her boss.

“This is Ms. Lane, she's here on a military history assignment. Could she look around?”

“Of course, Ms. Lane. Ms. West, you start writing up the clock draft and have Ms. Park show her around.”

Lucy follows Iris to another woman’s desk. She looks up and Lucy blushes and looks away. 

“Linda, this is Lucy. She's here from the military. Would you mind working with her on some projects while I write?”

Linda nods and stands up. Lucy almost faints as she shakes her hand. Linda might be even prettier than Iris, with her deep brown eyes and hair Lucy imagines will be so soft. Lucy stands awkwardly when Linda starts walking away. Iris directs Lucy to follow her and winks one impeccably mascara-applied eye.

Linda leads her to an archive room and asks where she wants to start.

“Do you want to do by date?” 

“What?” Lucy says, too focused on checking out Linda’s back to properly process what she's saying.

“Do you want to look at articles by date?”

“Oh, yeah. Date would be fine.”

Linda looks at her strangely for a little while before she opens a cabinet. 

“I can fish out some of the important ones for you,” Linda offers. “I can't see you really needing anything about the swimsuit fashions of the 1980s.”

Lucy pushes away the image of Linda in an old-fashioned bikini and agrees. “Yeah. The main things I need to see are about politics, wars, and technology.”

“Okay. Uh, we have a special folder for technology. The new ones are at the front, and ones about STAR labs are marked with pink notes. The ones about politics are in a huge box over here. These records go back for years. And if we need any more, we can go to the library.”

Lucy blushes as Linda chatters. She might need a few months here at the slow rate she's going to be reading with Linda around.

“So are you allowed to talk about what you're doing here?”

“I can say I got reassigned here from my old job.”

“Oh, so you're new! Well, it's going to be so much more fun here. I'll take you around at the end of the day and show you the area.”

“Oh, are you sure? You don't have to.”

“You're Iris’s friend, and you're mine too now.” 

Linda hugs Lucy and Lucy blushes into the other woman's shoulder. Linda's perfume smells different from any other perfumes in Lucy’s experience, and Linda’s chest feels soft close to hers. When Linda lets go to finish an old draft, Lucy becomes aware that she had dropped the article she was reading about a country that doesn't even exist on her Earth. 

Iris comes in when she's ready to leave work. 

“I see you two are getting along,” Iris says.

“Yeah, I was just going to take Lucy around the city.”

“Oh, sounds a lot more fun than the car show my brother’s making me go to.”

Linda tilts her head and makes a sad noise to express her condolences. Lucy thinks it's cute.

“Shall I walk you two to the car?” Iris offers, and Linda agrees. 

Iris falls into step behind Lucy and gets close to her ear.

“She's single, you know,” Iris whispers to Lucy when they reach the car. Lucy stares at the green decal on the side. 

Lucy blushes and Iris smirks and salutes to go find her brother.

Linda invites Lucy to sit in the passenger seat next to her and moves several CDs into the back of her car. Lucy glances at them. They're mostly older rock and dance music, unless the music timeline is different there. 

Lucy smiles as Linda takes her to the landmarks of the area. They get Flash coffees and look at the signs around the city.

“Central City- Home of the Flash,” one of them reads. Lucy stands at the souvenir shop beneath it to get t-shirts for Winn, James, and Kara.

“You using military money?” Linda jokes. Lucky brings her finger to her mouth in a hushing gesture. Linda laughs. 

Lucy puts the shirts in a bag and gets back into Linda's car.

“Oh, also, you're going to try the food here.”

“I already had coffee!”

“Contrary to whatever Cisco says, coffee is not food.”

“You know Cisco?” Lucy asks, shocked.

“Yeah. Barry and I had a thing for a while. Now Iris is my best friend, but we're all pretty close.”

“You and Barry?” Lucy says, trying not to sound weird.

“It was a while ago. It was kind of a big turning point for me, honestly. I realized I was into ladies more.”

Lucy nods. “I didn't recognize I was bi until my ex got this new sort-of girlfriend. They aren't dating anymore and I think my ex has a thing for his best friend, but she was gorgeous and we're friends now.”

“Seems we have similar stories. And then Barry started going out with his best friend, Cisco, and it all worked out from there.”

Lucy smiles, running her hand over the mini bisexual flag she'd gotten tattooed on her left leg. 

Linda dips her hand in the fountain and asks Lucy if she wants a picture with it. Apparently it's a landmark. Lucy agrees, just to make Linda happy. Linda backs up and tells Lucy to smile. Her phone camera clicks and she stands next to Lucy with her arm around her shoulder to get a selfie. 

Lucy stares at the picture on Linda's phone screen and marvels at Linda's selfie taking skills. It's not fair that anyone can actually look good doing the universally unflattering duck face. Lucy feels drab in her military uniform and bare face.

“And now, we’re going to try the best spicy restaurant in town!”

Linda greets the waiter and introduces Lucy. The waiter smiles and tells them to have a nice time as he gets drinks. 

“So, what do you think about the President?” Lucy asks.

Linda grimaces. “I'm not a big fan of him.”

“Oh, I keep forgetting that the president here is a dude.”

“Where are you from?” Linda asks curiously.

Lucy smiles. “Wouldn't you like to know.”

“I want to know what America you're in that you have a woman for president.”

“How do you know I'm American?”

“You sound it, and you're in the U.S. Army and mentioned something about your father being high-up in it. Obviously that doesn't mean much, but I'm a reporter. I figure stuff out.”

Lucy feels foolish. “Oh.”

“Nobody likes the president here. He's gross,” Linda says. “One of these days somebody is going to stab him and his VP and everyone will applaud. I'm looking forward to it.”

“So I should put that down on my ‘political climate’ notes?”

Linda chuckles. “I suppose you should.”

Lucy takes one drink of her soda and makes a note to check if they have anything similar in her universe. She's never had anything like it. 

“So who are the superheroes here?” Lucy asks.

“There's The Flash, Kid Flash, Vibe, and sometimes there are visiting ones. Jesse Quick is sometimes around, and one time we had the Martian Manhunter visit.”

Lucy nods, wanting to reveal that she knew the Martian Manhunter but knowing better.

“Are you like. Studying them or something?” Linda asks, a little suspiciously.

“No,” Lucy denies. “I'm studying the whole climate here, and I think the superheroes are an important part of this America.”

Linda nods. “Or they're one of the things different from this universe to yours.”

Lucy almost chokes. “My what now?”

“Your America, with a lady for President, and I could tell you recognized when I talked about the Martian Manhunter. I'm a journalist, it's my job to figure stuff out.”

“Oh,” Lucy says, feeling like a fool.

“I'm not going to tell anyone. I know lots of stuff I shouldn't.”

“Like?” Lucy prompts jokingly.

“Well, I'm not supposed to tell you this, but…” Linda leans close to Lucy and she feels her heart beat. “One time the Flash tripped over a wall in front of me.”

“Aw, that's it? You really had me going.”

“I could get you going a lot more,” Linda flirts, blinking her eyes rapidly. Lucy blushes and laughs nervously as Linda falls out of her chair.

“Ugh, that was not sexy,” Linda whines.

Lucy avoids saying that even Linda falling down was hot. 

Linda sits back down and looks around to make sure nobody else saw her fall, then smiles.

“That didn't happen,” Linda tells her.

“The flirting, or the falling down?” Lucy asks, hoping that the flirting can continue.

Linda flashes a smile. “We shall see.”

Lucy digs into the plate of spicy food and steals some of Linda’s. Linda looks impressed.

“I've never seen anyone eat that much on the first visit before.”

Lucy pauses and finishes chewing before she thinks of a suitable response. 

“I bet you say that to all the ladies.”

Linda laughs. “And I'll cover the cash, at least until we know that your money works here too.”

Lucy smiles as they stand up. 

“Where do you need me to drop you off?” Linda asks.

“Uh,” Lucy says, realizing that she still doesn't know where she's staying. “Can you do STAR labs?”

“Yeah,” Linda says. “I hope your research isn't finished and you can come back to the newspaper tomorrow.”

Lucy waves as Linda drops her off and thinks that maybe she'll drag this assignment out a little longer than she planned.

She checks her suitcase and finds reservations for a hotel. She groans as she looks up that it's an hour drive away.

“Could they not have gotten one any closer, or given me some kind of vehicle?” Lucy complains to herself.

“You can crash here,” Iris offers. “We've all slept here a few times, so we keep a room.”

“You are an angel,” Lucy says. Iris follows her into the bedroom and sits on the floor.

“Do you have weekends off?” Iris asks.

“I can probably make it happen.”

“Okay, good. Because one Saturday, we’re going to have a girl night, paint each other's toenails, and I can tell you all about how single Linda is.”

“Uh…”

“And you can trust her. She knows Barry’s the Flash.”

“And she already figured out that I'm from another universe.”

“She's clever and very, very into ladies.”

Lucy smiles. “I could have guessed.”

“Anyway, I'll let you get to sleep now,” Iris says. “Have a nice night!”

Lucy lies in bed for a while, wondering if Linda could be into her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy has taken months to work on a flowchart showing chains of events on the different Earths. She's given up entirely on staying at the hotel and either crashes at the labs or at one of her friends’ places. Linda is still helping her with the news and other random information. Iris likes to watch Jeopardy with the two of them and teach Lucy facts about the different Russian political parties. 

As promised, Lucy paints Iris’s toenails and talks about Linda. 

“How is she still single?” Lucy wonders.

“Well, she only came out pretty recently, and I think she's also holding out for a certain girl.”

“Oh,” Lucy sighs.

“A girl whose name is Lucy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, she's totally into you.”

“But I'm going back soon,” Lucy says.

Iris shrugs, almost smearing her toes.

“You can visit anytime. It's not so far. And you can text cross-universe too now.”

“Yeah,” Lucy says. “I just don't want to make anything hard for her.”

“It won't be hard. She’ll be willing to work for it if you will.”

Lucy finishes Iris's toes. 

“I'll call her,” she promises.

 

Linda meets Lucy at the restaurant they'd first gotten dinner at, and Lucy parks her bike outside.

“Six months, huh?” the waiter says to them.

“Hm?” Linda asks.

“You two came here the first time six months ago today,” he points out.

“We did,” Lucy says.

They sit down and order drinks.

“So, I have something to tell you,” Lucy says. Linda nods and makes eye contact with her.

“I'm going home soon,” Lucy confesses.

Linda's face falls with visible disappointment. 

“Oh,” she says, looking like she's been punched. 

“But I think I'll be able to come back.”

Linda's eyes open again and she stares.

“You'd come back? I thought you didn't want to be here.”

“That changed,” Lucy says, smiling. “I miss my friends, but I don't want to leave you and this place.”

Linda smiles and takes her hand. “Maybe you can have both. Your universe isn't that far away.”

“I'll see if Cisco can rig up something so I can visit.”

“And if not, he can just portal me over there.”

“I think we can make this work,” Lucy promises.

They eat their food in silence, each taking some of the other’s plate. Lucy pays this time and walks Linda to the car. It isn't unlocked yet, so Lucy stands outside it and watches Linda. 

Linda stands next to her, making no move to get inside, and leans forward.

Lucy kisses her back, feeling her heart beat rapidly. She drops her left arm to Linda’s waist and tangles her right hand in her very soft hair. 

Linda is only a few inches taller than Lucy, but Lucy has to lean quite far up to reach her. Linda tilts her own head up to make it a little harder for Lucy. The shorter woman sighs and uses her hand to direct Linda’s head closer to her again. Linda laughs into her cheek and pulls back to get a better angle. Lucy appreciates how good of a kisser she is when she switches sides and delves into Lucy’s mouth. Lucy is aware of her eyes widening comically as she gasps into Linda's lips. 

Linda pulls back and winks at her.

“You ready to get home? To my place, that is. I'd imagine that you don't want to go back to your own universe this second.”

Lucy nods and gets into Linda's car, wondering how they're going to even make it back to her place.

 

 

Lucy packs all her files and says goodbye to Barry and Iris. Iris pulls her aside and congratulates her. Lucy isn't sure if the congratulations is for completing her mission or getting a girlfriend, but she grins at Iris all the same. Barry looks utterly clueless as Iris waves. 

Linda kisses her on the mouth. “I know this won't be goodbye for long,” she whispers into Lucy’s ear. 

Lucy smiles up at her and hugs her again.

Cisco asks if she has all of her stuff. She checks her notes again and nods.

“I have another thing for you,” Cisco tells Lucy and Linda. “It's like a teleporter you can use to get here whenever you want. It obviously has restrictions. It can only get you to STAR labs, but at least you won't accidentally end up in some random person’s apartment while they're showering.”

“Has that happened to you?” Lucy asks.

Cisco winces dramatically. “It's the worst. And, I, uh, wanted to give this to you now in case the government doesn't like it. There aren't any transporter laws in these universes, but these babies aren't regulated at all, so, be careful.”

“Okay. Thank you so much, Cisco,” Linda says, hugging him too. 

Lucy dons her uniform and kisses Linda one more time before picking up her suitcase and following Cisco through the portal.

This time, she's more comfortable with the swirling substance around her. She keeps her grip on the suitcase until Cisco leads her back.

Her father is waiting for her with a scowl and a gun. He points it at Cisco until Kara swipes it away, reminding him that Cisco is a friend and could also throw both of them into the next dimension.

Lucy sets her suitcase down in preparation for the inevitable group hug. Sure enough, Winn and James both jump on her at once. She pats both of their backs before Alex joins in and Kara lifts them all a few feet above the ground.

“How was it?” Winn asks. “By the way, thank you, Cisco, for the phone thing. I studied it a lot and it's really cool.”

Cisco nods. Lucy gets the feeling that he's very pleased with himself. 

“Although I did mess with the calibration a little bit and accidentally saw you and Barry- uh, yeah.”

Cisco frowns, less pleased with that news. 

“So did you have a nice time?” Kara asks.

“Uh, yeah, I-”

“How nice the time was is irrelevant. Do you have the notes?” The General interrupts coldly.

“They are all right here. You'll find everything you asked for, sir,” Lucy says, accenting the last word sarcastically. He glares at her.

“Well, it was nice meeting you all,” Cisco says. “Most of you, anyway,” he adds, looking sideways at the General. Winn snorts.

“So! It's time for a really fun game night! We're so glad to have you back!” Kara says excitedly.

“I'm glad to be back,” Lucy says. She's excited for a chance to talk face-to-face with her Superfriends again.

They don't play many games at all. Everyone just sits around and talks to Lucy, making her spill every detail of Earth-1. Winn is especially interested in the technology, and asks Lucy to take him back sometime.

“Yeah. I'm going to be visiting there anyway,” Lucy says.

“You are?” Alex asks.

“Yeah. I met someone over there. Her name’s Linda, and I'm going to have to introduce her to all of you sometime.”

“You have a girlfriend?” Kara yells, more excited than she should be.

“Yeah,” Lucy says, pulling out the interuniverse communicator and video calling Linda.

She picks up within ten seconds.

“Hey,” Lucy says.

“Hi!” Linda grins. “Are these your superfriends?” 

“Yeah, this is Winn, James, Kara, and Alex,” Lucy says, pulling each of them into the frame in turn. 

“We’re really looking forward to meeting you,” Alex says. 

Linda smiles. “I've heard about all of you too.” 

Lucy blushes when Linda looks back to her. 

“I'll come visit you tomorrow, kay?” Lucy promises. 

“Okay. Bye!” Linda says, blowing a kiss. 

Lucy blows one back and hangs up.

“What do you think?” she asks her friends.

“She's lovely,” James says. 

“I can't wait to meet her!” Kara says. 

Lucy smiles and looks at the first selfie they took together.

“She's the best.”

 

Lucy picks up Linda the next morning, and Cisco sends them through to Kara's apartment.

Kara hugs Linda and continues bouncing around.

“So you're a journalist too?” Linda asks.

“Yeah. I'm also a part-time superhero.”

“Wow,” Linda says. 

Alex, Winn, and James talk to her too. Lucy has to wait a good hour to even get Linda around National City.

They sit on the edge of a fountain like the one they first took selfies on. Lucy finds a place that sells spicy ice cream, and they split a cone. Linda takes out her phone and presses a kiss to Lucy's cheek for the camera. 

Lucy looks at the picture. Linda is as gorgeous as ever, and Lucy is giggling with ice cream on her lips. Linda sets it as her new wallpaper. 

Lucy smiles and takes another bite of ice cream. She's never been more in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Crossover Day! I'd been wondering where Linda was in Season 3 of The Flash and then I was also wondering where Lucy was in S2 of Supergirl, and then I came to the obvious conclusion: that they had become gfs and ran away together.


End file.
